Wild Nights - Gundam Style
by icy dreams
Summary: Hey this is just a crazy story about the GW gang playing games and doing sexual things
1. Dealing For Strip Poker

_Hey this story was written a long time ago when I was first beginning to write stories and it seems that no one really got the point of it so I am going to add to it but not in the same way you know what I mean? Well you'll figure it out once you start reading. It isn't revised to much but it is still better than before I think it gets the point across a lot better._   


* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE   


dealing for strip poker**   
  
  
**   
**

The GW gang was over at Relena's house and they were bored out of there minds.   


"Does anybody have any ideas of what we can do?" Hilde asked everyone.   


"No."was the answer from Quatre , Dorothy, Relena,Sally, Cathy. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa didn't answer.   


"Ya, I got one." said a smiling Duo.   


"What is it Duo" Everyone said.   


"Who knows how to play poker?" He asked. They all knew.   


"Poker, Duo? Come on." said Sally.   


"Studded or draw?" Relena asked surprising everyone. Who would of thought that Relena would want to play poker.   


"Neither."   


"I'm in." Relena said.   


"Relena we don't even know what kind of poker in is."   


"I do"   


Well then what is it" they asked.   


"If it isn't studded or draw then were playing strip." she said.   


They were even more dumbfounded. Relena strip? Things like this you would never imagin.   


"I am in if we can video tape in." said Hilde   


"Sure" Duo and Relena said.   


Relena went to get the deck of cards while Duo started to divid up them into teams. Thinking of how it would be most fun he simply made in girl against boys.   


Relena returned with the cards and sat down next to the girls.   


"I deal" Relena said.   


"Okay" They said.   


After shuffling the cardsk Relena quicklly delt them to every one. Relena smiled after she looked at her cards: three jacks and two queens.   


Heero's cards: three kings and two queens   


Cathy's cards: a pair of tens   


Duo's cards: a four, a two, a seven, a ten, and a king   


Sally's cards: four fives   


Wufei's cards:two threes   


Trowa's cards: three sevens   


Dorothy's cards: two aces   


Quatre's cards:the other two aces   


Hilde cards: three sixs   


AFTER DRAW:   


Relena: she did't draw   


Heero: he did't either   


Cathy's cards: two tens three nines   


Duo's cards: a two, a three, and a five a nine, and a king   


Sally's cards: didn't draw   


Wufei's cards:two threes and one five, a four, and a six   


Trowa's cards: three sevens, a five, and a two   


Dorothy's cards: didn't draw and folded   


Quatre's cards:also didn't draw and folded   


Hilde cards: didn't draw   


"I bet two pieces of clothing" Relena said.   


" I see your bet and raise you one" Heero said.   


Cathy, Duo, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde folded.   


Relena smiled and layed down her cards. Heero looked and layed his down. Relena smile was gone.   


"Fine." she said.   


"Take it off." Duo was chanting as Relena, Sally, Cathy, Hilde, and Dorothy took off their three peices of clothing.   


Sally smiled in her sports bra and boxers,Hilde was wearing a satin bra with matching underwear, Dorothy was left in her underwear, Cathy stood in every thing except two shoes and her jacket. She was the only one who added her shoes and extra layers of clothing.   


Relena smiled. She was the last to strip. She had a see-through bra and lace thongs on. The boys mouths fell wide open when they saw her. None of them had imagined Relena would wear something like that let along look amazing in it too.   


"Holy Shit,"blurtted out Wufei   


"Oh My God,"said Quatre   


"Relena..." questioned Heero   


"Where the hell did you get that," asked Trowa   


"Oh, Ya," Duo yelled   


They all looked at the girls with their eyes lit up.   


Relena elbowed Sally. "Hey looks like they like us." She said nodding at all the guys pants. Even little Wufei was happy.   


"So who's up for the next round?" Relena questioned.   


"Me!" The guys all chimed at the same time.   


"Looks like we are going to have fun tonight." Hilde says winking at Duo.   


Relena grinned.   


* * *

_ Hey I revised this just a bit. So any way please go ahead and read the next chapter called drinking with friends. _


	2. Drinking With Friends

_Hey this story was written a long time ago when I was first beginning to write stories and it seems that no one really got the point of it so I am going to add to it but not in the same way you know what I mean? Well you'll figure it out once you start reading. Oh and this time they aren't going to be playing strip poker..._   


* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO   


drinking with friends**   
  
  
** "Hey can I see your ID?" the man behind the counter requested.   
**

"Yeah sure." Duo said.   


Duo handed the clerk his ID. The man handed it back to him. Duo then put his ID back into his pocket and picked up his 6 pack, bottle of Vodka, and his little bit of whiskey.   


"See ya man." Duo said as he walked out of the small corner store and got into his metallic green Eagle Talon.   


Duo revved the engine. His tires screeched as he sped off. He took a right and accelerated shifting down from third to second gear. After a few more blocks he turned off on a paved road. With in minutes he was at Relena's front gate.   


He cranked down his window and punched in the access code Relena had given him earlier. The gates opened and Duo rolled up his window before entering.   


He slammed his breaks in front of her house and then beeped his horn before getting out of his car with the supplies.   


Before he could reach the door Relena, Heero, Hilde, Sally, Wufei, Quatre, & Dorothy were waiting for him.   


"It took you long enough." Hilde said playfully.   


"Well I'm here aren't I?"   


"Yeah....so lets get this party started!" Dorothy said.   


Everybody agreed and they went inside.   


* * *

  


"Heeeeeeeeeeey, hows aboooooutz weeez plllllllay some trust or dare." Relena asked holding her drink.   


"Itz truth or darz." Heero corrected.   


"I coultd car lesssss, letz jist play." She told him and every body agreed to play.   


"Relena! Are you a virgin?" Hilde asked?   


"Dare." she said.   


"Okay....um.....lap dance Heero."   


Relena smiled. "Okaiez."   


Duo smiled and went to give Heero a high five. Needless to say he missed and knoced over a lamp.   


"Shit." he said   


"Heyz can you stop so I can doz tis or wut?" she askes.   


Duo blushes and moves out of the way. Dorothy turns on the stereo. Relena slinks over to Heero to the sound of Ice Cube's wicked. Heero's head follows her ass as she moves up and down and then side to side all over his spandex pants.   


Heldi getting a very evil idea sneaks off.   


* * *

"Duo. What's your favorite sex position?"   


"Dare." he says not wanting to answer the question.   


"Okay." Relena smiles evilly.   


"Take this and scratch your Eagle Talon." she tells him after throwing him a knife.   


"NO!" he screams. "Not my car!"   


"You can't back out of a dare. You know the rules." She tells him.   


Weakly he walks out and takes the knife and starts a scratch from his headlights to his taillights.   


Almost crying he walks back into Relena's house.   


"Okay. Heldi. What the fuck. Where is Heldi?" He questions as all the lights go out.   


* * *

  
Heldi grinned evil as she took her hands off the fuse box.   


* * *

  
_ Hey this is only a start of my revolutionized story. By the way I know you might not think that I am playing truth or dare the right way but this is how I play. See you ask a person a question and if they won't answer they say dare and you give them a dare...see its easy. _


End file.
